I'm In Love with a Girl
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Written in Quinn's POV. Who knew Quinn Fabray could surprise like that?


Quinn Fabray was a cheerleader, the head cheerleader. She was **not** supposed to like Glee Club.

But she did. Being in Glee had softened her, she'd admit that, but she wouldn't attest to just how much the club had changed her. The group accepted her, despite the way she and the other Cheerios had treated them, but now even Santana had grown to accept that they were all friends no matter how their social ranks differentiated. They had this bond, this wonderfully bright spark that burned brighter than ever when they all performed together.

Sure she loved the singing and dancing and goofing around they did, but there was another reason she'd become fond of being a part of Glee. And that reason was Rachel Berry.

At first she couldn't stand the girl, it was a struggle to be in the same room as the self proclaimed diva without wanting to punch her lights out. But once you were used to her company she was bearable, and her singing voice was phenomenal. The kind of voice you could listen to all day and not tire of.

It was after a few months of being in Glee that Quinn noticed that she looked at Rachel differently. Sure she could admit that she thought Santana and Brittany were hot, but she'd never thought of them as anything but her friends and classmates. When she looked at Rachel she felt warm all over and sometimes struggled to keep the insults and sneers continuous.

Quinn's first thought was that she'd gone completely crazy, that one too many aerials had gone to her head. Then as her pregnancy went on she proceeded to blame her baby hormones, especially during **that** fourth month. But it had now been almost 6 months since she'd given Beth to Shelby; she had no excuses to hide behind. And that **terrified** the Cheerio to the core.

The last time she'd put herself out there she'd ended up pregnant. With Puck she'd confused what she was feeling for love, but now she realized it had just been lust. And even then it still took her insecurity and alcohol for her to end up in his bed. And while not completely awful, it was most definitely not what she'd thought it would be.

Quinn could have anybody she wanted and she knew it. Having Sue Sylvester as a cheerleading coach had taught her that you can manipulate a person and a situation to be whatever you want it to be if you fully commit. With Rachel it was different in a way she'd never known. She didn't want to manipulate her or bully her anymore, sure the brown haired jew had her flaws but Quinn was well aware that she was equally as flawed.

Glee had taught her to be a better person, the bigger person. Slushie facials were no longer being thrown at Glee Club members after Quinn had threatened the footballers with revealing their extra curricular activities that their girlfriends weren't aware of. She was protecting her friends, and Rachel. She'd changed though many still couldn't get the 'pregnant cheerleader' image out of their heads.

Never in a million years would she of thought she'd of fallen for Rachel Berry but she really had. It took the smallest compliment from the petite diva to send a pink flush to her cheeks, Quinn Fabray **never** blushed. Not even throughout her pregnancy with the daily taunts and the slushie facial she'd gotten.

There was no confusing lust with love this time. It pissed her off that Rachel had gotten under her skin so easily making her want her. Quinn wanting Rachel to be her girlfriend, who'd of thought. The blonde was so conflicted and annoyed that she'd started dating Sam to attempt to cover up how she really felt.

Sam was her big gay beard. Quinn would laugh remembering that she'd said the same thing to Finn when he'd joined Glee Club, she hadn't joined the club long after that. Ironic.

Sam expected nothing more than heated make out sessions, he respected Quinn's past and knew that he couldn't pressure her knowing what she'd gone through. It was a relief for Quinn, and luckily the making out wasn't terrible. But she struggled during these sessions to keep her mind off Rachel, the thought of the brunette being underneath her rather than the goofy blonde footballer.

And after her time with Sam ended she'd lock herself away in her room gladly letting thoughts and images of the brunette bombard her brain as she curled her fingers inside of her searching for the release she so badly needed.

And as Rachel's skirts got shorter she'd even excused herself to shamelessly touch herself in the school bathroom one time when it had gotten too much, very nearly giving herself away when Brittany and Santana decided to use the bathroom to hook up in.

It was when Finn and Rachel broke up that Quinn realized she needed to make her move, she needed to be honest with Rachel. She simply asked the brunette to stay with her after school one evening to use the choir room to put something together, which she of course agreed to.

When Rachel walked into the choir room that afternoon and found Quinn sat waiting for her, she was admittedly a little nervous. The blonde had never asked to rehearse alone before, she was flattered and obviously she was the best singer they had but still, it was nice. Quinn told her to take a seat and listen as she sang Big Star's I'm in Love with a Girl to her.

Rachel's eyes grew wide and confused, Quinn finished singing and sat beside her before calmly beginning to spill her heart out. She didn't leave anything out, including her most personal moments. Rachel just sat dumbfounded, finding it so hard to believe that this scene was playing out in front of her.

_Why would Quinn Fabray ever be in love with her?_ She was contemplating this thought when Quinn expanded on how she felt about her, pretty much answering her question.

Silence fell in the room and Quinn didn't know whether it was a good sign or not. But Rachel simply looked at her beaming before throwing her arms around her.

An 'I love you too' was all it took to cause' the blonde to start crying happy tears, they stayed in their embrace for a short time not noticing Brittany and Santana at the door to the choir room.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Brittany asked giving away their presence; the two girls looked over in surprise.

Quinn was about to make a remark when Rachel silenced her by capturing her lips in a way that made her head spin. She'd thought the brunette's scent was intoxicating but it was nothing in comparison to her kisses.

"We can double date" Brittany stated as Santana dragged her away.

"We sure can" Quinn breathed happily.


End file.
